


Until death do us apart

by SeenBeast



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Heavy Angst, M/M, Science Husbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeenBeast/pseuds/SeenBeast
Summary: Over the years, Bruce and Tony realized one of them wasn't aging much due to a certain gamma incident in the past. Tony's health has deteriorated quickly. Which lead them to this critical point in their life.





	Until death do us apart

  
_October 27th, 2028 7.32 pm_  
_Avengers Tower. Bruce and Tony's private living room..._

 

"Bruce, honey, please.     Just let it go.    I'm so tired.      Take this stuff off me.    Now.    _Please._ "

  
"What? No! How are you going to... I can't."

  
" Bruce... Look at me. I'm done here. If it wasn't for all our tech I would have been laying in a hospital bed for months waiting for Thor's sister to come and get me."

  
" What are you, ah yes, well, Hella wasn't the reaper. She was the goddess of death."

  
"Isn't that the same?      Bruce.       We just have to accept it.        I'm ill...   I'm fried.    _I'm dying._ "

  
"As long as you keep the BioSuit on, there is no reason to ... Aren't you happy to be home? We're together and ..."

  
" Please. Babe. Help me take it off and just, lie in bed with me."

 

*******

 

 _10.21 pm_  
_Bruce and Tony's bed._

 

" We knew all along this was going to happen, right ?" Tony casually broke the silence.

  
" Yes, I guess we realized that at some point."

  
" It's ok.     We had a great life together.     It's been so much more than I deserved.     So much more than I could hope for, Bruce.     Being Iron Man, with you by my side. Heavenly."

  
" I just don't see how...How am I going to go on without you? In a world where you just don't _exist_ anymore?  And I can't even go if I want to, I am _forced_ to exist. I don't think I'll be able to handle the Other Guy if you..."

  
"Nonsense. Look at you, love...    You haven't changed in all these years.     You are so beautiful, just like when I met you.    You are a masterpiece.      You're the strongest and most caring mind I've ever known. Don't you ever forget that.         I've been so lucky Bruce.     So.    Damn.    Lucky.      Thank you for sticking around. "

  
" Shut up. " Bruce's hands cover his own face, his eyes flashing green. "Fuck...     Holly shit...    You bastard.  This is not happening! "

  
  
"Wow, and I had to wait all these years to hear you swear."

 

Bruce chuckles bitterly. "I guess I was never angry enough."

  
His head falls onto Tony's torso. Tony's heart is beating. It is beating.

In an instant, tears are betrayed by a wet heat on the iconic Black Sabbath shirt.

 

****

  
_11.58 pm_  
_Bruce and Tony's bed._

 

 

 _* Doctor Banner, Tony's_ _vital signs are getting weaker.*_

  
" Mpf...FRIDAY I ... don't remember giving you ... a drama voice."

  
Bruce glances at the holographic screen the AI discretely enlighted above Tony's bedside table.

  
" Oh god ..."

  
" It's OK, love."

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tony. I thought someday I'd be ready for that. I've been trying to accept how natural this is. But ... "

  
" It's going to be ok Bruce. Just hold me will ya? "

  
He does as asked. Speechless for the longest minute.

  
Until he jerks away.

  
" I... I'm sorry, I can't. You're wrong. I'm the weak one. I've always been."

  
"Bruce ?"

  
The scientist rushes through a selected drawer across the room, throwing everything it contains on the floor with a grace only the Hulk would appreciate.

  
" Da fuck Bruce ...?"

  
Bruce is now standing by their bed. He's made up his mind to whatever will follow.

  
" I hope you will forgive me if this goes wrong. "

  
" Geez, Bruce...whatever this shit in your hand is... you should've told me about it...what the...geez...that's not what I meant when... I once told you that.... you had to own ... the mad scientist thing. "

  
Bruce leans down, kisses Tony remembering the first time he'd done that, before planting a huge needle down to his lover's heart.

  
" We both go. Or we both _stay_."

 

 * * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm thinking of all the people who've lost their special someone through sickness or accidents ... How terrible that must be...and that scares the crap outta me!


End file.
